


You're My Future

by AKAuthor



Series: Mine [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAuthor/pseuds/AKAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU. You don't age until you meet your soulmate and when you do uncontrollable affection happens. Rick enjoys domestic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Future

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was a partial request from Blacktree and I am afraid that I couldn't quite use just the single idea on it's own! I combined it with the age when you meet your soulmate idea because I felt they could work together well. Let me know if you have any requests!  
> Love hearing from you all!

Morning sun poured through the gauzy white curtains, golden and warm. Despite the occasional nightmare, Rick slept like a baby on the plush bed that was far too big for him and his husband. Said husband was still snoring softly, huffing air onto his pillow and Rick’s neck, his face smushed up on one side.

Sweet, domestic life was what Rick enjoyed most.

 

After waking from his coma in which he’d had the most terrifying dream about an apocalypse and cannibal corpses, Rick went into a rigorous physio therapy program and quickly reinstated himself as Sheriff’s Deputy.

Rick had been twenty for fifteen years. Just like everyone else, he stopped aging when he turned twenty, and then time proceeded to hold off on his body until it met the person he was going to grow old with.

Understandably, not everyone was a hopeless romantic like Rick, so attempts at immortality lasted a ridiculously long time –the longest Rick had heard of was over three hundred years. The elderly twenty year old has seen more wars and lives and loves than anyone else, before they ducked out to get a bottle of milk and ended up making out with a cashier. A couple weeks later, a grey hair appeared.

Rick witnessed the hapless affection every day, couples randomly making eye contact and becoming obsessive and possessive within ten minutes. They got married and grew old together. Rick was envious for so long.

Fifteen and twenty years is a long time to wait for a future. He was stuck in his self until someone set him free.

 

Rick was set to interview the brother of the man who started a large bar fight and was found in possession of ridiculously impressive amounts of cocaine when he met his husband. He walked into the room, all ready for a normal interrogation about the drugs, he had his words lined up and his sentences ordered.

And then dusky blue eyes glared at him from the chair and the world stopped and Rick’s heart exploded and then he was leaning right across the table and they were kissing and wow.

 

Rick’s feet weren’t touching the ground as he had thrown himself over the table, and the handcuff bar was digging into his hips, but this man was holding him close like a safety blanket and obnoxiously claiming Rick’s mouth with his own. They clung to each other tightly, like acrobats twenty meters above a net full of holes.

Other officers came into the room, most sighing and shaking their head, or catcalling. A couple attempted to prise Rick from his future, but a quick smack or forceful punch whist further clutching at the other put a swift end to efforts of removal.

Many minutes later, they retired to an old coffee shop where, far shyer and nervous, their worlds collided. Rick also found out that his future is called Daryl Dixon.

 

And that brings Rick back to where he was now, lying in bed with a sleepy soulmate who’s got faint flecks of grey starting in his hair. In the golden light, Rick runs a finger down Daryl’s spine, and presses a kiss to a shoulder blade, feeling Daryl almost purr at the attention. Snuffling his approval, Daryl opened a single appraising eye and huffed something into the pillow.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it, Love,” Rick asked, ducking his head into the space between Daryl’s arm and head, so the other man could sneak a kiss in.

“I said,” Daryl’s voice was running right down Rick’s ear in this position. “That it’s too early for activities.” Rick laughed at his husband and pressed a kiss to the column of Daryl’s throat.

“I just want to cuddle,” Rick told Daryl’s jaw closely. Daryl huffed again and rolled over, tugging Rick along with him. Hands met and two silver bands clinked and glinted in the soft light.

“Alright then, sweetheart,” Daryl replied, a low tone harshening the endearment as Daryl does. Rick relished in his thirty seven year old bones.

Daryl was his future.


End file.
